


paint me red

by playmaker



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, im............lonely so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playmaker/pseuds/playmaker
Summary: Neil and Andrew had spent Christmas together before. Six years in a row, to be exact, so this time shouldn't be different.But it is- it is because this will be the first time it's just the two of them, no other Foxes scheduled to interrupt until New Years.(an andreil christmas drabble, basically)





	paint me red

**Author's Note:**

> just a little seasonally appropriate drabble with like... zero plot.  
> theres defo mistakes and this is defo bland but im...........soft right now and wrote this at 5am on zero sleep so.. whaddup

Christmas snuck up on Neil and Andrew quickly.

Well, it snuck up on Neil. He was positive Andrew knew exactly what day it was, every day, just like always, and just neglected to parent Neil into checking a calendar for once.

Allison and Renee had paid them a visit in early December, toting two boxes, one in each of their arms.

"We  _know_ neither of you own Christmas decorations," Allison had tutted in lieu of a greeting as she brushed past Neil when he answered the door, "and since everyone's doing their own thing this time, Renee and I figured we'd fix that so the two of you are roped in at least  _some_ form of festivity."

Renee greeted Neil and smiled warmly when he moved aside for her to enter, her arms wrapped delicately around a cardboard box, as she joined Allison in the middle of Neil and Andrew's living room.

 _Speaking of Andrew,_ Neil wondered absentmindedly, eyeing the side of the couch Neil was sure Andrew had nestled himself in not moments before the doorbell sounded. Allison spoke up, interrupting his thought with the same one, only vocalized.

"Where's the other half?" Allison asked, almost accusing, after she set down her box and rested her hands on her hips. 

Neil shrugged, finally letting the door fall closed. "He was here a second ago." Neil locked eyes with Renee as he continued. "He might be on the balcony." A flicker of acknowledgment danced across Renee's eyes as she padded out of the room, certainly going to greet Andrew and chat a bit before Allison could leech him of his social quota just by being there.

Neil watched her go before turning his eyes to Allison and raising an eyebrow, a small smile playing at his lips. "So, Christmas decorations?"

Her reply was nothing short of a wicked grin.

 

* * *

 

One December twentieth, Neil and Andrew video called with Nicky.

Or more accurately, Neil chatted with Nicky and Erik while Andrew read a book on the couch, close enough to hear the conversation and visible enough in the background for Nicky to know he was listening.

"Any plans for Christmas?" Erik had asked, wrapping an arm around Nicky's shoulder. 

Neil hummed noncommittally, glancing at Andrew on the bottom corner of the screen where the monitor mirrored what their camera was showing Erik and Nicky.

"Not really," Neil allowed, shrugging a bit. Nicky frowned.

"You're not doing anything?" The concern leaked naturally into Nicky's voice and Neil could practically feel Andrew rolling his eyes from a few feet behind him. Neil knew Nicky was worried about it being just the two of them, but it had always been the two of them regarding other things, and Neil knew one holiday wouldn't be a factor in the comfort Andrew and Neil sought in one another.

"Well," Neil started, feeling the need to put Nicky at ease a little. He lifted his laptop from the coffee table and turned it so rather than Neil and Andrew being in frame, it was a Christmas tree and two cats lounging beneath it on the tree skirt. Neil spoke again from off-camera. "Renee and Allison came by last week and spilled Christmas everywhere, if that counts."

Neil set the laptop back on the coffee table in front of him while Erik and Nicky smiled privately at one another. Nicky turned back to his camera and grinned.

"Definitely counts," he replied cheerfully, leaning into Erik's side.

Erik stifled a yawn behind the back of his hand and rested his head atop Nicky's. Nicky smiled softly again, yawning himself. "It's getting late over here, so we'll let you two go."

Neil was sure he heard Andrew mutter a bored yet heatless "Finally", closing his book. Neil smiled slightly at Erik and Nicky and bid them goodnight, ending the call and closing the laptop.

"Hey," Neil said softly, scooting back to lean against the couch from his place on the floor. Andrew set his book down on the arm of the couch and stared down at Neil.

"What." 

It wasn't a question, and never really had been, but Neil shrugged in answer anyway, closing his eyes and leaning into Andrew's touch when he threaded his fingers through Neil's hair.

 

* * *

 

Neil's internal clock woke him up at five in the morning as always despite it being Christmas day. He slipped out of bed, careful not to jostle Andrew and the cats, before making his way across the hall.

He slipped on a pair of track pants and a hoodie, quickly brushing his teeth before exiting the bathroom and wandering into the kitchen to turn the coffee machine on so it would be brewed by the time he got back. As he was filling the the filter with grounds, he stopped short at the sound of padded footsteps crossing the tile floor, creaking slightly under Andrew's weight. Andrew slid his arms around Neil and tucked his chin into the crook between Neil's neck and shoulder.

Neil smiled, setting down the spoon and resting his hands on top of Andrew's where they were wound around his middle.

"Good morning," he said quietly, leaning back into Andrew slightly. Andrew grunted in affirmation, a soft sigh escaping him and ghosting across Neil's collarbone, making his shiver.

"You aren't going out today," Andrew said, voice rough with sleep. Neil furrowed his eyebrows and turned around in Andrew's arms, Neil's own going to rest on the others shoulders. Neil gazed at Andrew, looking for an elaboration as to why not. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he titled his head.

"Why not?" 

Andrew stared at Neil, one eyebrow arching, before slowing and deliberately turning his gaze out of the window in their kitchen. Neil followed his eyes and looked outside, a soft 'ah' escaping his lips at what he saw.

Outside, large snowflakes fell lazily through the early morning sky, illuminated by the streetlamps lining the sidewalks. It was still dark out, but even then Neil could easily see the piles and piles of deep snow covering the paths, not yet plowed at that hour in their area. Neil hummed in agreement, absentmindedly threading his fingers through the hair at Andrew's nape. Andrew tapped a finger twice on the small of Neil's back, drawing him to turn away from the window and look at Andrew again.

"Come back to bed," he said, the edge to it softer than he probably intended.

Before Neil could reply, Andrew's arms were already slipping away from their place at Neil's waist as he began to turn around to head back towards their bedroom, with or without Neil.

Without sparing a glance back at the half-filled coffee machine, Neil followed after Andrew, fitting their hands together as they retreated down the hall.

Christmas could wait a couple more hours for them.

 


End file.
